


Harry potter and the goblet if tears

by Cremulated_Ramparts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Memes, Multi, Rated teen for sadness, Sadness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cremulated_Ramparts/pseuds/Cremulated_Ramparts
Summary: Sad: Canon, Deaths, Fan theires, and MemesThe saddest of the sadcan u make it through this without crying?SPOILERS!!!!!!!
Relationships: a lot





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Fred and George 

1: Molly had twin brothers: Gideon and Fabeon prewit who died in the first wizarding war, molly had twin sons: Fred and George, it is asumed they where named after Gideon and Fabeon, Molly didn't want them to join the wizarding war because she feared the same fate would happen to them

2: Mollys boggart was Fred AND George dead at the same time, not even in mollys biggist fears did she emagin they would die apart 

3: It is believed that Fred and Georges patronise's where a Hyena and Coyote, People believed that when george died his patronus changed from a Coyote to a Hyena

4: George's greatist disire was to be with Fred again, every mirror was the mirror of erised

5: In 4th year Fred and George drank ageing potion, the only time they saw eachother as old men

AN: Thanks for reading   
Love alwase  
\- Cremulated Ramparts


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin

1: Teddy was orphaned only a little when after wmhe was born just like harry 

2: Teddy whent to live whith his grandparents just like nevil 

3: Teddys father was a wherwolf it's likely that teddy got teased about that

4: Harry is teddy's godfather yet he NEVER took teddy in.

WE STAND TEDDY LUPIN!!!!


End file.
